


Goodbye

by MomoMoon115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hugs, Kiss on the Cheek, Scars, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Kara wants to say good bye to everyone before she leaves. Mick doesn't expect her to leave an impact.





	

Kara made her way onto the Waverider. She’d said goodbye to almost everyone. She wanted to thank all of her new friends and give them a proper goodbye which meant standing in front of Mick Rory’s room door trying to knock without feeling embarrassed. She finally pushed down her anxiety and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Kara frowned and used her x ray vision to make sure Mick was in there. She saw him in there and pouted. She was about to knock again, but the doors opened on their own.

“You’re welcome, Ms. Danvers.” a computerized voice said, and Kara looked around before walking in. She gave the room a once over.

“Heatwave? Mick?” she called, knowing he was already in the room. 

She found Mick laying on his bed, jacket less and in an undershirt. Her eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the scarred tissue covering his arms. She didn’t realize she was staring until Mick spoke.

“Need something, skirt?” He was standing now.

Kara frowned, but brushed off the name. She’d heard Mick call the others name in a similar vein. 

“I-I was just saying goodbye to everyone.” Kara said as her eyes moved to his arms again. 

Mick followed her gaze knowingly. “Well, you’ve said it.” 

He shrugged.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Kara asked. 

Mick knew the questions were coming. They always did. He shrugged once more in response. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Kara said sheepishly. 

“It’s fine. You wouldn’t be the first.” Mick grunted.

Kara nodded. “Well, goodbye then.” 

Kara smiled as she held her arms open. Mick raised an eyebrow. Kara shook her arms invitingly, but Mick continued to stare.

“Something wrong?” 

“You look like an idiot with your arms out like that.” Mick replied. 

Kara’s arms fell in a huff. “It’s called a hug.” 

“Don’t need it.” Mick said pushing his lighter into his pocket. 

“But it’s a nice gesture.” she retorted, a little annoyance in her voice. 

Mick waved her off and turned back to the bed. “Don’t let the door hit ya-”

Mick was cut off as Kara stomped toward him, flipped him around, and pulled him into a strong hug. Mick felt slightly uncomfortable and more than surprised. His arms wrapped around her loosely as he patted her back awkwardly. Kara pulled away with a bright smile, a hand on either shoulder.

“It was nice meeting you, Mick. Stay safe on your missions, okay?” Kara grinned. “I hope we see each other again soon.” 

She winked and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She pulled back, waved, and in a blink of super speed, she was gone. Mick stared at the empty space. He could still feel her warmth on his body and the feel of her lips on his cheek. And, she winked at him. He hit on her earlier knowing he stood no chance, but maybe he actually did? 

Kara was surely a strange one to ever actually be interested in him. He turned back to his bed and found something on it. He picked it up. It was the lighter he’d just pocketed. He checked his pocket to make sure and noticed it was gone. He flipped it over in his hands and smirked. The crazy ‘S’ she wore on her suit was heat vision engraved into it. 

Yup, Kara was surely strange to ever be interested in him alright, but he found himself hoping to meet up again soon. 

 


End file.
